Dynamis - San d'Oria
Prerequisites Drops Maps Strategy Work Towards the Fountain and clear it out. Take out the stat at the Tavern for some Time, and dispatch the 3 MNK pops quickly. Work down West street Till you reach the fork that connects the East Street. Carefully pull 025-027 same with reverse side 063-065 as not to link the rest of the gate, its your best judgement as to how to do this. I'm still figuring it out >_<. After you Clear DRG Gate work towards Northern Sandoria Zoneand pop north and around towards SMN gate. Pull carefully and clear out SMN gate. Work your way up towards Count Caffaule's Manor to get the NIN TE, Take care around the Leathercrafting guild, as lots of BSTs pop. Think of someway to Deal with them. Afterwards find small pulls to finish up the run and kill time. Pulls Some pulls are tricky: check this thread for some info on them. Assuming your going to pull the All TE's + Boss for San d'Oria: Mob Order Orcs are tough because of 2 reasons. In San d'Oria they link like candy, and the NMs have the move Fanatic Dance, which is AoE Charm. Since if everyone gets charmed (which should be happening anyway) the NM will move back to its spawn its recommended that you kill any Orc NM last so when you uncharm you don't get murdered by the unkilled masses. Suggested everyone stun any tp move you see the NM's ready. Also WHMs could throw up auspice and cor's could use Monk's Roll to lower TP given to mobs, If you have MNK's with Penance Meritted have then hit it with a chi blast at the start of the fight to lower its TP gain even further. Everyone should stand in AoE range for Fanatic Dance in case it gets off as long as everyone's charmed no one dies. Note: PLD's (specifically the main target) of fanatic dance seem to stay charmed longer than most other jobs. Bear this in mind when everyone uncharms, have a backup provoker ready. One strategy if your Nuking heavy 6+ nukers is to nuke down the NM reducing his TP gain greatly but seeing as how DRG and SMN pulls are so tough on BLMs to begin with this usually isn't an option. 2nd reason orcs suck is their damn pet is dark based. Hectaeyes pets not only have access to the spell Dispelga but can cast Fire 4, Flare, and Firaga 3 making them more dangerous then Crows or Scorpions. along with the aforementioned linking issue, having these pets wander around during big pulls can end up causing a wipe. Try to hunt them down as soon as the BSTs are dead! Mob order is as follows SMN > BST > BST's pet > BLM, RNG, RDM, BRD > SAM, WAR, DRK, DRG > PLD & THF > DRG Wyvern > NIN > MNK > WHM Mob Names: NOTE: All Monster's have the Prefix Vanguard, thus it will be ignored in the table Category:Dynamis